Heartless
by Haru and Shigure
Summary: This is just about a young priestess and her friend ever since childhood friend. Who encounter trouble when the Band of Seven show up. Wonder what happens, well you'll just have to read it.
1. Unexpected Events

**Heartless I: Unexpected Events**

**Couple: Bankotsu x?**

**Disclaimer: Bankotsu is so awesome.**

**Warning: Nothing to serious. A couple of curse words, but that's all. No seriously there's only two. I think. And sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. **

As the sun began to set in the west and the laughter filled the air, Aoshi and you strolled through the field of wild flowers, to the giant sakura tree. A gentle breeze sent your long, aqua hair dancing, while the sunlight reflected off your dazzling violet eyes. Your slim form passed under the low hanging branches of the other trees, the soft petals brushed against your fair skin sending chills down your spine. You joyfully skipped through the flowers as you looked back at Aoshi. His long, fiery red hair would melt with the sun, and his captivating orange eyes seemed to prance with the wind's song. Just you being with him made your heart sour.

Seeing you this happy filled him with joy, and he couldn't help but send you a timid smile. He slowly came your way, extending his hand. You hesitantly replied, and continued on.

"It's such a beautiful evening, don't you think so Aoshi?"

He simply looked at you and smirked.

"Yes it is."

"What's the matter, Aoshi? Why are you so quiet?"

He didn't reply but only held your hand tighter.

_I know Aoshi has always been the quiet type, but he's acting really weird, almost like he's hiding something._

You sighed at the thought.

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Aoshi's soft voice.

"Megumi."

"Yes", you replied.

"I have a question I'd like to ask you," Aoshi stated as you approached the sakura tree and sat down under it's cool, calming shade.

"Megumi", Aoshi repeated, almost too soft to hear and refusing to let go of your hand.

You watch him with curiosity.

What could be so important that he's nervous about? He's never nervous. His hands are sweating, but his face won't show it. And yet he seems so calm.

"We've know each other all our lives, and with all we've been through, I've grown rather fond of you", he continued.

All you could do was blush. You looked up at him but only to see him staring off in the other direction. Just as he was about to continue he was suddenly cut off when a young village girl staggered towards you, struggling to breath. As she approached, you realized that her clothing was torn and drowned in blood. Her once enchanting emerald eyes turned dull sea green, and her skin was deathly pale.

"T-t-the villagers... a-a-are... help them."

She struggled to get those few words to leave her mouth using her last breaths. And before she could utter another word she collapsed before you, motionless. You raced to her aid.

"Is, she, dead," Aoshi questioned with a concerned face.

"Aoshi, I have to return to the village. Stay here and give this girl a proper burial. Then meet me at the village afterwards. Understand?"

He didn't reply, his brow furrowed with concern. He seemed upset that he didn't get to tell you what was on his mind, and you could tell; nevertheless you raced off, leaving him alone to care for the girl's body.

As the forest gradually began to clear, your pace slowly quickened, and the sky began to cloud with thick slate smog.

"What's this smoke from?" you muttered as you hurried on.

The air began to thicken and as the village neared a crackling noise came to the senses.

"What the heck is that noise?" It was really common sense of what the cause to the noise was and why the sky had such an eerie feeling. Even though it took you a while to figure it out.

"Oh, shit a fire! _How could I be so careless as to leave the village unprotected?_

Just the thought of the village being on fire made your heart race with fear. You ran as fast as you could, praying to Buddha that the fire was only a small one, and was already under control, maybe even partially out. Just as the village was in view, you froze. The blood ran from your face, as you stood there in horror. The entire village was engulfed in flames.

_Wait! Why the hell am I just standing here!_

You bolted right into the heart off the roaring flames, hoping someone, anyone was still alive.

**So there you have it. This chapter was just a short one to get me started. And if you want to read more just R/R. Thanks for reading, and I hope to update soon. Thanks again and good night. **

**Sakura-Cherry Blossom **


	2. Suspicious Visitor

**Heartless II: Suspicious Visitor**

**Couples: Bankotsu x ?**

**Disclaimer: Bankotsu is not my character but I wish he was. Also... UGH! I AM REALLY PISSED AT FANFICTION RIGHT NOW. I JUST WROTE A GOOD THREE PARAGRAPHS ON MY STORY AND WHEN I WENT TO SAVE IT, IT SAID I WASN'T LOGGED ON. SO NOW I HAVE TO WRITE IT ALL OVER AGAIN. MAN, I AM SO PISSED.**

**

* * *

**

**The flames had engulfed the village, not allowing the sky to be seen, or the ground to be visible. The smoke from the fire was so over whelming you couldn't breath, causing you to choke on the air once in a while. You tried to adjust your eyes to the thick smog. But you soon wish you hadn't as you scanned the village; you stood there in disbelief. It had seemed that some brutal force decided to lay waste to your village. Scattered amongst the ground were the bodies of the villagers, and it seemed like no matter to the attacker, for even women and children were killed. The fields were set ablaze and the attacker even seemed to have the urge to behead all the animals. **

**But your thoughts were soon interrupted as you heard a distant scream. You followed the sound of the voice and soon came to a halt. For there was a man who hovered over one of the village women. This man worn a yellow kimono with an intricate design on it. His hair was pinned up to keep it from interfering with his face. He wore a malicious crazed smile, that matched his evil icy eyes. And as fearsome as he seem he also had a flamboyant air to him.**

**"Women, heh, I hate you wretches," the young man spat at the frighten woman. "You disgust me, and there are way to many of you in the world. But lucky for the world that I am here to eliminate you."**

**The man raised his sword, preparing to kill the young woman.**

**"Stop! Don't kill her," you cried.**

**The man froze and turned to see who interrupted the woman's termination.**

**"Who are you," the man asked, sounding annoyed.**

**"Lady Megumi," the woman cried, "you came to save me." She sighed in relief. **

**"Lady who," the attacker repeated sounding pissed.**

**"I am Megumi, priestess of this village and I command you to leave." **

**"Oh I'm scared. How dare an ugly witch like you tell me what to do."**

**"Leave this village, or prepare to fight." Your violet eyes turned to a dark and evil looking plum. You were full of anger towards this man, and you wanted him the hell out of your village. **

**"Okay I'll fight you bitch and I'll win too."**

**Just that second the man swung his sword at you, but instead of trying to get in closer range for a better attack, his sword extended into multiple ones. Taken by surprise you dodged the attack, and if you hadn't moved any sooner who would have been killed with one blow. You fumbled against the ground and soon gained your balance. Your eyes widened in amazement, as you saw the size of the hole the man's sword left.**

**"Ah ha, don't let your gaze wonder," the man said sarcastically, then led another attack.**

**Ugh I can't keep dodging these attacks, I'm going to run out of energy. If only there were a...**

**That's when your eyes spotted a bow and a few arrows, a few yards away, lying on the steps of a hut. With the right timing you dashed over to bow, dodging another attack. Quickly grabbing the prize, and leaped in the hut, just before the man smashed the steps into pieces. Thinking quickly, you jumped out the hut window, just before the hut had collapsed. Hiding behind another, you watched and listened for you opponent.**

**As he walked in one direction, you walked in the other. He said, "Come out wench! I promise I'll kill you quickly so it won't hurt as much."**

**Then to your left, you heard a noise. Staying alert you never turned your back and began to walk But that's when someone grabbed you from behind at the waist, covering your mouth. You tired to speak but only muffled words came out. That's when you came face to face with Aoshi. All he could do was smile. **

**"Holy sushi, Aoshi, don't scare me like that!"**

**He chuckled, "I was just having a little fun."**

**"Well it wasn't funny!"**

**He chuckled. "Anyway who is that guy?"**

**"I don't know. I never asked, but on your way here were you able to find any surviving villagers?"**

**"Some, but for some reason they were only men."**

**"Well that's strange why do you think he spared only the men?"**

**"There could only be one explanation as to why."**

**'Women, heh, I hate you wretches.'**

**"Of course! How could I be so nieve? Aoshi, I need you to get the villagers to a safe place. Anywhere, I don't care, just get them out of here!"**

**"What about you?"**

**"I have some unfinished business with this guy. Now we don't have any time to dilly-dally. We have people to protect. Now go!"**

**Before you were able to leave, Aoshi grabbed hold of your wrist. He looked at you with sincere eyes full of worry. His deep orange eyes gave you a tingling feeling inside. Why was it when ever Aoshi and you were alone, just for a little while, he always gave you this strange feeling. Was it love? What the hell was it? **

**"Megumi."**

**"Y-yes Aoshi," you blushed.**

**"Be careful."**

**You put a smile on your face. No matter what Aoshi seemed to say he always seemed to make you feel more comfortable.**

**"You got!"**

**And with that you ran off, to face your challenger.**

**

* * *

**

**Oh what's going on between Megumi and Aoshi? Does Aoshi have feelings for Megumi? Or is it just concern for an old friend? If I like the R/R results I may just find out in the next chapter of: **_"**TROUBLE AT THE WRONG TIME: HEARTLESS"**_

**Oh my GOODNESS! DO YOU EVER GET THAT FEELING WHEN YOU JUST WANNA CURSE FANFICTION WHEN THEY SUDDENLY LOSE YOUR WORK YOU'VE JUST DONE. SERIOUSLY, I WANTED TO STOP AND FINISH THIS LATER. BUT BECAUSE I THOUGHT OF YOU GUYS, I DECIDED TO REWRITE MY LOST PORTION AND FINISH THE CHAPTER. SO PLEASE MAKE ME FELL BETTER AND R/R. **

**Thank You!**


	3. Aoshi Kidnapped!

**Heartless III: Aoshi Kidnapped!! **

**Couples: Bankotsu x OC**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha is not my story but if it was I would be rolling in the money.**

**Warning: There may be some language used but nothing more.**

**Please forgive for late update and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Aoshi led the men throughout the village, past the small temple of Buddha, and across the flamming fields, to the country side path that led into the forest. The forest was enormous, filled with towering trees that blocked the view of the sky. The canopy was thick yet a rich green color, and you would hear the occasional roar of a near by demon. The men looked back to the abandoned village, all wondering how Priestess Megumi was holding up. 

"Okay men we move on to the next village from here then-"

"But Lord Aoshi what about Lady Megumi?"

"She has given me orders to lead the rest of you to safety, once that is completed I will return to find her. But for now we should do as told. Now lets move out!"

Aoshi had no time to lose he had to get back to Megumi or she might not be alive by the time he got back.

* * *

You panted heavily trying to hold up your stance, but it was becoming too overwhelming for your body. Sweat poured off from your forehead, and your vision was becoming blurred. 

_'What's up with this guy? It's like he doesn't even get tired. I know I've landed a few good hits on him but they seem to have no effect.'_

"What's wrong priestess getting tired? I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. I mean aren't priestesses suppost to have special spiritual powers of something?"

"What are you talking about!? Why are you so different than all other humans!?"

"Nevermind your such a dunce. Let's just finish this!" With that he swung at you again with his dupplicating sword. Grabbing another arrow you striked the sword repelling it from coming any closer. Taking that chance you raced toward the said man and tackled him to the ground. You strattled him on the sides, with another arrow aimed towards his face, waiting to be shot.

"Oh well I know when I'm beat, I give", the man said raising his hands in the air as a way of showing defeat.

"W-What."

While you were off-gaurd he threw you off him, and plunged for his sword. Quickly grabbing it he swung it at you. Tumbling out off the way you barely, **barely**, dodged the blow.

_'Damn, wasn't expecting that. I have to finish this quickly. I don't have much strength left.'_

Grabbing your arrow you peirced your finger allowing the blood to flow off the tip. Holding the arrow, you made a hand sign and chanted a spell.

**(1)**"**Watahi shoshu no ue de ano konano ano nyu;**

**to issho ni kore oten ya ni yotte watashi no chi,**

**temo ii anata ataeru ano chikara ni watashi o ni**

**ano saishu bakuha suru**."

Reopening your eyes they glowed a light purple, as the rest of your body glowed a light blue. Taking the arrow you aimed at your target. Releasing it, it soared toward the enemy. The purified arrow glowed a radiant pink, and the light faided as it came in contact. A silver light appeared from the contact of the attack, blinding your sight. As the dust cleared so did your vision, and you noticed that your opponent was no where to be found.

"Maybe I over did it."

That's when you notice him unconcious, in a large hole made from the arrow.

_'Damn, missed.'_

* * *

The moon flew into the sky, as the strars shown through the smoky sky. The entire village had burned to the ground, and the carcases of the departed had already started their journey beneath the ground. You started a small fire from some wood that wasn't all ready damaged. You also managed to find some rope that you used to tie up your new "prisoner". You stirpped him of his weapons and armor as to make sure he wouldn't be able to escape. The two of you sat around the fire waiting for your small and pitiful dinner to finish cooking. 

"So you finally going to tell me your name?"

"Go to hell bitch."

"Fine."

So the two of you sat there in silence, until you heard the rustling of the grass from behind you. Ready for anything you grabbed you bow and arrow and aimed for your awaited prey. That's when an unexpected person approached you.

"Aoshi! Your back!" You jumped onto the missed friend hugging him tightly, making him slightly blush. Releasing the demon you lead him to the camp fire and handed him a small fish. All was peaceful until the two of you noticed the eerie look the stranger was giving Aoshi.

"Ya know your kind of sexy." The statement was obviously meant for Aoshi. The two gave him a crazed look. "W-what", he managed to get out of his mouth in response.

"You heard me, Aoshi was it? Love your name, it turns me on."

_'Oh goodness I think I'm going to gag.'_

"Excuse me."

"Must I repeat myself?"

"NO," you answered for Aoshi. "Please...no," you empasized.

"Megumi who is this guy," Aoshi questioned as he began to heal you wounds from battle. There was no finer doctor in all of Japan than Aoshi, especially because of his demon powers.

"No idea, he wouldn't say."

"Well if sexy wants to know I'll spill! My name is **(2)Jakotsu** of the **(3)Shichi'nintai**. And my sword here is named Jakotsutō. I'm a ressurected member of the Band of Seven of course. I'm attracted to men and I show my love by killing them. I get turned on by their blood and pleas for forgiveness."

"..."

The two of you just stared at him like he was crazy. Now he was just blabbing out random things.

_'What the..." _was all you could think of. Lost in thought, Jakotsu smirked evilly, and used amazing speed to swiftly use his leg to knock Aoshi and you out.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you should never let your gaurd down near an enemy **(4)hime**," said Jakotsu already standing, ropes untied.

* * *

_ Mmph, what the hell happened, _was all you could think of as you awoke with a droggy attitude and a slight headache. You could tell you were out for a while, because the fire you had started ceased. It was the beginning of a new day, as the morning dew drifted into the air, and rided on the fresh spring breeze. It was slighty cloudy, with fresh blue skies, and the slightest breeze. But it all felt so refreshing to your aching body. You knew from hands on that the ground was not the most comfortable place to sleep. 

"Hey Aoshi do you feel as crapy as I do?"

"..."

You looked around. "Aoshi?" Usually he was already awake by the time you awoke, but for now he was no where to be found. You began to quickly search the area. Under rocks, behind bushes, inside the village remains, and you even looked up just for the heck of it. But thats when you noticed a small massage left next to the place you were sleeping. It was written in rushed and sloppy handwrighting so that it was hard to read it.

_Dear bitch,_

Boy that was a nice welcoming.

_I've stolen your boyfriend and he's mine for the keeping. I'll use him as I please and you'll never find him. So don't bother to look for him, okay? _

_Love, _

_Jakotsu xoxo_

"**(5)NANI!**"

THAT WAS IT! YOU WERE OUTRAGED, HOW DARE HE KIDNAP YOUR BEST FRIEND AND THEN CALL YOU A BITCH AND EXPECT YOU TO LIVE WITH THAT! NO. WAY. IN. HELL. HE WAS GONNA GET IT, YOU WERE GONNA PUT AN END TO JAKOTSU.

* * *

At that very instant you truged through the forest till you reached the closest village; the one Aoshi led the villagers to. You walked into the elder's hut and was greeted by many known faces. 

"Me Lady, you isn't hurt, is ya?"

"No, no, I'm fine. But it seems that me and Aoshi have been seperated," you sweat dropped.

"Not the doctor!" The room was filled with sighs of concern, as the men whispered upon themselves.

"No need to worry, I'll bring him back safetly!" You announced by pounding on your chest as if making a pack with the men. "All I need is some food, water, arrows and bow, a horse, and a tracking dog."

"I'm sure I can help you with that," a weary voice erupted from the backround. The men parted and looked at the said voice. The person was an old man. His transpartent hair was put up into a knot-top, and he wore a fine printed kimono. His hands, feet, and face were wrinkled but only from the many years he stayed on earth. His eyes were a deep dark green, orbs that knew many things...secrets if you will. He also wore a slight smile as he looked at you from his seat on the floor.

You immediantly fell to the floor as did the men. You bowed paying your respects. "ELDER! I had no idea you were there. Forgive me for my rudeness. I am Megumi of Akemi Village, I asked for your help in search of my friend, and also that my men stay here till I return."

"Of couse priestess, anything you wish shall be done."

Rising back up you replied, "Thank you elder for you kindness, it is greatly appriciated." You bowed once more, with the men saying in unison, "**(6)HAI, ARIGATO TOSHIUE NO HITO**!"

"Such respectful people," he chuckled.

* * *

Your tracking dog was a few feet ahead of you, but you made sure to stay close by. For some reason you kept getting this eeire feeling that something was bound to happen. You horse's hooves made a 'klopping' noise that seemed to break the silence. It was actually lightening your mood. People didn't call this place The **(7)Nakushita** Forest for nothing. 

The occasional flock of birds flew by, and the grass and wind would make a swaying sound every so often. You mounted from your horse when you noticed your dog was gone.

_What the..._"InuInu, where did you go," you called out to it and you expected it'd be coming back but it never did. "Hump must of went to chase off a squirrl."

You rested near a giant tree, where you pulled out some water and bread. _Aoshi wouldn't mind if I took a five minute break._

* * *

_"Where is she,"_ Aoshi pondered in his head. 

He was currently tied to a tree, unable of any way of escape. Jakotsu made sure of that.

"Oh come on. Just a little."

"NO DAMNIT! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR SHIRMP FLAVORED RICE WITH PORK STRIPS!"

"Why not-"

"FOR JACKIE CHAN'S SAKE, HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU DRUGGED SOME SLEEPING MEDICINE IN THAT OR SOMETHING SO YOU COULD TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!"

"Hmmm, didn't think of that one. I'll have to take note." And Jakotsu literally took out a piece of paper and a inked-brush and took note.

"You really are stupid."

"Oh Aoshi your so mean. You'll make me feel better if you eat some of my rice."

"NO!!!"

"Jakotsu," another voice called out, "if the man says he doesn't want any, then stop trying to feed it to him. Your bickering voices are giving me a headache."

"Uh... yes big brother."

And that was the end of SHRIMP FLAVORED RICE WITH PORK STRIPS vs. RELUCTENT AOSHI.

* * *

**GLOSSERY**

1) I call upon the power of the dragon with this tained arrow by my blood; that I may have the strength to strike the final blow.

2)**Ja** means "**Snake**" and **kotsu** means "**bone**". The marks on his face mean **Death**.

3) (七人隊 Seven-Man Band), **the Band of Seven** or **the Band of Seven Men**

4)Princess

5)What!

6)YES THANK YOU ELDER!

7)Lost

* * *

Who is this mysterious big brother?

What happened to the dog?

Where is Aoshi and will Migumi find him?

And why haven't you given me my cookie yet?

Read it next time on Heartless!

* * *

FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HEARTLESS! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF AND I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG BUT MOST OF THE TIME IT WAS ALL ABOUT SCHOOL. SO HERE YOU GO I MADE IT NICE AND LONG JUST FOR YOU. AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO FOR ME? READ/REVIEW PLEASE. OH AND I'M STILL WAITING ON MY COOKIE. 


	4. Marry You? Never!

**Heartless IV: Marry you? Never!**

**Couple: Bankotsu x OC**

**Disclaimer: I wish Bankotsu was mine, but alas, he isn't.**

**Warning: There may be some language but only to keep the characters in...well...character.**

**I know, I know, bad Neko for keeping us waiting.**

* * *

After finishing your two riceballs and water, which you found quite filling, you decided you would continue. But how much luck would you have if you didn't even have your tracking dog with you. So in other words you were just going to walk around in circles. That's how it would most likely turn out. Mounting your horse once more, you headed forward, in that case if you got lost you would just turn around and head back to the village.

It must have been hours, or so it felt, before you noticed a fimilar figure on the ground.

"InuInu is that you?"

Walking up, you found your guess to be right on the mark. There the dog lied motionless, and as you tried to find a pulse, a dark and ominous fog started to cloud the forest floor. The plants began to wither, and as the fog rose animals and demons fell from the tree tops. It didn't take long for your horse to drop dead as well.

_'What the hell is going on here?' _

You looked around curiously. The fog spread faster as the wind carried it along, and it suddenly became deathly chilly Readying another arrow, you marched on. Yet soon you stopped in your tracks as a figure emerged from the shadows. A stout fat man, with enourmous bug eyes, and covered face, chuckled fircely as he eyed you, and stared in some places you wished he didn't.

Pointing your arrow at the said person, "Speak, who are you?"

"My, my." He said in an engrousing tone. "What a lovely lady. Would you like to become my bride?"

Dumbstruck you couldn't even make a remark to this man's comment. Here you questioned his identity, and here he's giving out proposals. Was this guy for real?

"I'll give you one more chance. Explain yourself!"

"You like to get straight to the point don't you? My name is **(1)Mukotsu **the poison master of the Shichinintai," and without a moment to spare he unleashed what seemed like to be a powerful gas of some kind. Before you knew what was going on, your vision blacked, and your body grew weak, as you dropped to the ground.

Mukotsu chuckled, "You poor thing, you have no idea what's going on. You see using a stunning poision, a person's body temporarily locks down, and along with that comes the lack of sight, taste, and smell."

"You won't get away with this," but you had no idea how you would get out.

"Oh, I'm not worried," Mukostu said as he began to tie your hands above your head, and your feet together, "What can you do?"

He than began to drag you by the rope on your wrist, and it didn't take much longer for you to black out.

* * *

**Glossary**

**1.)** **Mukotsu**: Mu means "fog", and kotsu means "bones." The markings on his face mean poison.

* * *

Okay I know it's short, but I really wanted to get to this part in the story. Not only is the Aoshi kidnapped but so is his rescuer. So:

**Will Megumi and Aoshi ever be reunited?**

**How will Megumi get out off this mess?**

**And why haven't you still gotten my my cookies?**

The world may never know.

Tune in next time in Heartless.


End file.
